Darkness and Ice
by animehime20
Summary: Judai and Johan are lovers from the village of Hielo. But Edo is jealous of the lovers. He makes a dark wish that Johan will die in war. Heartbroken, Judai begs the First Hand of Time to take his own life instead of Johan's... JohanXJudai LEMON Enjoy!
1. Chapter One: Darkness

**Title**: Darkness and Ice

**Genre**: romance, tragedy, spiritual

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai (Spiritshipping XD XD XD)

**Rating**: M for blood, sexual themes, and LEMON in the first chapter!!

**READ THIS**: NO SKIMMING! Read the story word for word or it'll be confusing! Thanks you!

**Full Summary**: In the village of Hielo, Johan Andersen and Judai Yuki are lovers who will do anything for each other. But when a war between Hielo and a neighboring village occurs, Johan must go and serve in the war. He promises Judai that he will return, but someone doesn't want Johan to return. That someone, Edo Phoenix, makes a wish that Johan will die in the war, which will allow Edo to have Judai for himself. Johan is killed, which upsets Judai terribly. Judai then goes to the villages guardian; the First Hand of Time a.k.a Haou; where Judai pleads for Haou to take _his_ life in place of Johan's...

**Notes**

_Words like this_: Thinking or Haou/First Hand of Time narrating or telling the story.

**_Words like this_:** Haou speaking.

Me: Whaa ha!! Here it is!! Remember, NO SKIMMING! You'll miss all the fluff/make out scenes/romance/near lemon and the story plot if you do!

Lucy: You've had this idea for a while now, haven't you?

Me: A-yup! It's a sad story, but it'll end happily! Remember, the italic writing is Haou narrating or people thinking.

Lucy: -sighs- Well, it is a great story after all. Please read it.

Me: Enjoy! BTW, this may seem it, but it is NOT a one-shot. Chapter 2 just ain't up yet!!

Disclaimer: Based off of DN Angel volumes 6-9, the story "Ice and Dark". Do not own DN Angel OR Yugioh GX.

READ THIS: There is a **_LEMON_** in the first chapter XD XD XD!! My first ever written lemon! Enjoy! The reason I write this is because it's a great idea and I don't want to forget it, AND I wanted to practice writing a lemon for you guys! My other stories will be updated soon, then this one will be as well!

Story start!!

**_Chapter One: Darkness_**

_In my village, over the course of my long life, I have seen many things. I have seen all things from the sapphire-colored birds that fly above to the ruby-red flowers that rest below the sky on the emerald grass. I have seen the blue waters come and go, and I have seen the whit snow fall around our village, coating it in a beautiful blanket of white. I have seen night come and go, and I have seen the seasons pass with age. I have seen everything._

_But after all these years that I have been alive, I have finally seen something that no one would ever expect to see. I witnessed many things over my long life span, seeing all that there as to see on this world of ours. Until I saw the two lovers..._

_This is the story of two lovers who would risk their lives for each other. This is the story of Johan Anderson and Judai Yuki._

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_In the village of Hielo, my home, there were many people. Old people, young people, tall people, even short people. All were happy with their lives, going about their days in peace and harmony. _

_But I don't think they were nearly as happy as the three children who were known by the village. Johan Andersen, Judai Yuki, and Edo Phoenix._

_Johan was a kind boy with blue-green hair that reminded people of the ocean when they saw it. His eyes matched the color of the grass, which was strange seeing as he was the only one in the village with that eye shade. But whatever the reason, Johan was loved by everyone in the village._

_Judai was a very caring boy with the brain of a small child. He acted like an oblivious moron sometimes. But that's what made him special. Judai's hair was duel-colored, the top layer being a pale brown, while the under layer was a deep chocolate brown color. His eyes matched his second layer color. But his eyes were always filled with happiness, as if Judai was giggling on the inside all the time. It was because of his kindness and childishness that Judai was loved so much._

_Edo was a happy, care-free boy who enjoyed playing with Johan and Judai. Edo's hair was a silver color, which caused him to get the nickname "Old Man" by Johan and Judai. But Edo didn't mind being called that, especially not when he was being called it by Judai. Edo's eyes were a deep shade of blue, sparkling like a finely cut sapphire shining in the sun._

_These three boys were the best of friends, nothing could separate them. They had been friends from birth, as you might say. _

_But as time progressed, Johan and Judai became very close, until finally, they confessed their feelings for one another. Nothing could come between the two lovers. But while they stayed so close and loving, their other friend became distant from the two, blinded by jealousy._

_Edo became jealous of the lovers. He loved Judai as well, which caused his rage for his friend Johan to grow. Until it had finally taken over the silver-haired boy. This is the story of those two lovers, and their former friend who had become blinded by jealousy and rage._

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Judai Yuki, who was now 17 years old, raced through the woods. Judai wasn't very tall, only coming to 5'0" at best. His spiked chocolate hair blew in the breeze, and his chocolate eyes were shining with joy.

Judai was clothed in a white long-sleeve shirt with a big, red shawl over it. He wore black pants with a large red shawl around his waist that ended at his ankles, almost appearing like a skirt except with slits in the sides. On his feet, he wore brown shin-length combat boots, which made it much easier to run through the shady woods. (I ADORE THIS OUTFIT! I have to make a pic of it so you can see XD)

Judai finally reached the edge of the woods that opened into a clearing, the sun lit up the sky from that point. Judai, not wanting to waste time, raced into the sunlight. As soon as he did, he stopped.

Standing a short ways from his was a boy just about his age. The boy had sea-blue hair that blew gently in the breeze, and emerald eyes that were currently glancing off in another direction entirely. The boy was wearing a white long-sleeve shirt with a blue sleeveless shirt over it. He also wore black pants and brown combat boots just like Judai. A blue cloak billowed in the wind behind the boy.

Judai giggled quietly when he spotted the boy. The brunette then opened his mouth to call out the boy's name.

"Johan!!" Judai called, giggling as he did so. The bluenette spun around suddenly, an alarmed look on his face. But as soon as he spotted Judai, his face turned into one of relief and love.

"Judai, there you are. I was worried that you wouldn't be coming here today," Johan sighed happily, smiling at the brunette. Judai immediately raced to the bluenette.

Johan opened his arms in a welcoming embrace, and caught Judai as he raced into the bluenette's chest. Judai snuggled into Johan's chest and sighed in content. Johan laced his arms around Judai and slowly rocked him back and forth as the wind blew across the beautiful meadow.

"Johan, I love you," Judai whispered in a dreamy voice. Johan stared at the brunette, a smile crossing his lips. He pulled Judai up suddenly and kissed him passionately on the lips. Judai gasped at the sudden movement, but soon accepted it.

He sighed into the kiss and then moaned. Johan reached his hand up Judai's shirt and felt his chest. Judai moaned at the touch, a beautiful pink blush planting itself across his face. Johan then pulled away from the kiss.

"I love you, too, Judai," he whispered into Judai's ear. After that, Johan went to Judai's neck and started kissing and nipping at it. Judai moaned at the feeling. He squirmed a bit, but Johan held him tightly, holding the brunette's hands in his own.

Johan pushed Judai gently against a tree and then the two boys slid down to the ground, Johan laying on top of Judai, kissing him on the lips now. Judai moaned loudly, the blush becoming darker. Johan smirked and pulled open Judai's white shirt after removing the large red shawl. He went down and kissed Judai's chest and then down to his stomach, earning moans from the brunette.

"Aaah... Jo...han... aaah..." Judai moaned, still blushing like mad. Johan smiled and returned to kissing Judai's chest. Judai bit his lip and moaned loudly, causing Johan to smirk. Johan then went up and kissed Judai on the lips.

Johan then sat up and helped Judai put on his shirt and then put on the red shawl. Judai sat up and snuggled into Johan's chest. Johan smiled and then kissed Judai again on the lips. They were totally happy with each other's presence.

Unknown to the two lovers, however, they were being watched.

Standing behind a tree in the woods was a silver-haired teenager with fierce blue eyes. He was clothed in a silver-white village outfit, basically a silver-white shirt with pants and brown combat boots. This boy was Edo Phoenix.

Edo bit his lip as he watched Johan and Judai sitting together and enjoying each other's company.

'_How dare Andersen take what should have been mine! To think that we're friends! Judai is mine and mine alone! I won't let anyone have him!_' Edo thought darkly.

Judai and Johan smiled as they walked towards the village of Hielo, holding hands and just enjoying the presence of one another. Judai rested is head against Johan's side, closing his eyes in content. Johan smiled and wrapped his arm around Judai's shoulders. They continued to walk in the wonderful sunset, snuggling closely together.

Johan and Judai finally entered the village. It was like how you'd imagine a normal village, but with less destruction and chaos. The people in the streets were selling their goods and people were doing their chores. Children ran in the cobblestone streets and played with each other.

"Ah, Johan! Judai!" an elderly woman called. Judai glanced up at the old woman and smiled.

"Hello, ma'am!" the brunette called. Johan smiled and waved to the old woman. The woman smiled happily at the two lovers.

"How goes life?" she asked in her raspy, yet kind voice. Judai smiled happily.

"It goes well. Oh, by the way, ma'am, I'll stop by your house later and help you with your gardening," he said. The woman's face lit up and she pet Judai lovingly on the head.

"Ah, Judai, you're the village's angel, you know that, right?" she asked. Judai nodded, but not as much as Johan did. Judai wasn't just the _village's_ angel. He was _Johan's_ angel more.

"You bear a striking resemblance to the First Hand of Time," the woman said. Judai blushed when the woman said that.

"O-oh, no... I'll never be like the First Hand of Time. I'll never be like him," he whispered. Johan tightened his grip on Judai and whispered into his ear.

"You're right. You're sexier and more adorable, Judai-chan." Judai blushed darkly at Johan's words. Johan then turned Judai around and started to kiss him.

Judai moaned and parted his lips, allowing his lover to shoot his tongue in and map around the brunette's mouth. Judai moaned loudly as Johan kissed him, the two boys engulfed in a wave of pleasure that they never wanted to leave.

They were lovers. _Nothing_ would ever keep them apart.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_But fate was not with the two lovers. Soon, a war broke out between Hielo and a neighboring village. The villages fought hard, but seeing as their loved ones were at the villages, they were merciful and brought the battle far away from the two villages. _

_Because of this, a note from the General was sent, saying that the following men who were named in the note were to report to the battlefield. Many of the men were over 14 years old, most of them in their late 40's._

_Judai, who had to help the women of the town on a regular basis, was excluded from the war group, being allowed to stay behind and remain in the safe village. Edo was asked to stay and assist Judai in taking care of the sick and the elderly. Judai's father was to be sent to war the next day, as well as the rest of the selected men._

_Johan, unfortunately, was one of the men selected to be part of the war and would be sent to the battlefield the next day._

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Judai stood near the meadows in the forest with Johan, clinging to his lover's chest that was now covered in a blue-leather shirt that would be used for armor for the time being.

Judai's red shawl-covered shoulders quaked with sobs as he clung to Johan's shirt, his face buried in the bluenette's chest. Johan's arms were laced around the brunette, stroking his back lovingly, his eyes closed sadly to hold back tears.

"It's not fair... Why do you have to go!?" Judai yelled, but his cry was muffled by Johan's shirt. Johan removed a hand from Judai's back and started stroking his hair lovingly.

Johan didn't say anything, it hurt him to much to even think of what to say. He knew how sad this was making Judai. How terrible Judai must feel right now. Johan tried his hardest not to cry.

"I don't want you to go, Johan... I can't let you go... I won't allow you to go through with this!" Judai sobbed harder, burying his head into Johan's chest. Johan still stroked Judai's hair lovingly, feeling a few tears starting to escape his eyes.

"Shh... Judai, I don't have a choice. I _have_ to go to war," the bluenette whispered sadly, trying to calm down the brunette by speaking in a comforting tone. Judai violently shook his head.

"No! I don't want to lose you, Johan!! I won't lose you!!" the brunette sobbed, shivering from the cold wind that swept through suddenly. Johan tightened his grip and Judai and continued to stroke his hair to calm him down.

"Shh... Judai, my precious angel, don't cry anymore, all right? Shh..." Johan whispered to the sobbing brunette. Judai backed up slightly so he could stare at Johan.

"But you're going to _war_, Johan! I'm _never_ going to see you again!!" Judai cried, burying his head back into Johan's chest. Johan resumed stroking Judai's hair, slowly rocking the crying brunette back and forth.

"Shh... Judai, no more crying, okay? You're too beautiful to cry, angel. Please no more tears?" Johan asked, taking his hand and cupping Judai's cheek. He slowly rubbed his thumb just under Judai's eye, wiping away the tears that dared to fall. "Shh... no more tears, my pure little angel."

Judai shivered slightly and then glanced down. His shoulders quaked with more sobs. "I'm so sorry, Johan. I'm... I'm acting like a child. I'm making you feel sad," Judai whispered. Johan shook his head.

"Don't apologize, Judai! I know how you feel. I'm sad, too," he said to the brunette.

"Then _why_ do you have to go!?" Judai yelled suddenly, causing Johan to stumble back slightly. "_Why_ can't we just stay happy together!? _Why_ can't we just remain happy!? _Why_ was this stupid war _started_ anyway!?" Judai then glanced up at the bluenette, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Oh, Johan!!" Judai sobbed, throwing himself at the bluenette and latching onto his shirt. Judai coughed and sobbed harder than he had before. He was so miserable at the moment. He had never felt this way before.

Johan felt a sting of pain in his heart when he saw Judai like this. It hurt him so much to see his pure little angel is so much pain. He longed to make Judai smile again, he longed to make all the pain go away. He pleaded to God that Judai wouldn't be sad. After a few moments of silence, Johan embraced Judai tightly and stroked his hair again.

"Oh, Judai..." he whispered, feeling his own tears starting to fall. Silence fell over the two lovers, until all that could be head were the weak sobs of the lovers and the faded wind. The two lovers stayed that way for a while, just holding each other as if the world was going to end any moment, and the two of them just cried.

"Why? Why does it have to be this way?" Judai whispered. Johan pulled the brunette back slightly and kissed his forehead lovingly. He then wiped Judai's crystal tears away.

"Shh... I'll return, Judai. We'll be together soon," Johan whispered. Judai nodded slowly, tears still streaming down his cheeks. "But first..." Johan whispered. He then shoved Judai onto the ground and crawled on top of him. Judai gasped at the sudden movement.

"J-Johan!?" Judai gasped. Johan smiled and pulled off Judai's white shirt and the red shawl and then did the same to himself. He then went down and began kissing the brunette's chest lovingly. Judai panted and moaned, a beautiful pink blush across his face.

"J-Jo...han... I- Unnn!!" Judai suddenly moaned loudly as Johan's lips latched onto Judai's nipple and began sucking on it. Judai dug his hand into Johan's blue hair, panting and moaning as Johan started to nearly fuck him.

"Aaaah!! J-Johan!! Unnnnn!!" Judai moaned loudly.

"Judai, does this feel good?" Johan whispered when he stopped sucking on Judai's nipple. Judai moaned in response, biting his lower lip to muffle it. "I'll take that as a yes," Johan smiled. Judai panted as Johan slowly slid down Judai's pants, leaving only boxers. Johan then slowly started to slid down Judai's boxers.

In a sudden swift motion, Judai's boxers were off. Johan then removed his own pants and boxers, leaving both him and Judai naked and exposed to each other. Judai gasped when he felt cold air surrounding his 'place'. He then gasped again when he felt Johan grab onto his member.

"Wow, Judai. You're really hard. Well, that makes two of us at the moment," Johan whispered to the panting brunette. Judai shivered and attempted to squirm away from the horny bluenette.

"J-Johan! S-stop! Please! I'm... I'm not ready! I'm not ready to lose my virginity! Please stop!" Judai shivered. Johan smiled and gently placed a kiss on Judai's lips. He then stroked Judai's cheek with his hand. "Johan?"

"Judai, I'll be gentle. Please, let me have you, Judai," the bluenette begged lovingly. Judai stared at Johan with love in his eyes and then nodded slowly. Johan smiled.

"Arigato, Judai-chan," Johan whispered to the brunette. He then went down to Judai's member. He licked the tip of it and then slowly took all of Judai's member into his mouth.

"Unnn!!" Judai moaned. Johan smirked and continued to suck and deep throat Judai's member. Judai moaned loudly, but tried to remain quiet as to not allow anyone to hear.

"J-Johan! S-stop!" Judai pleaded while he moaned. Johan didn't stop and continued, and if at all possible, made it even more pleasurable for the brunette. Judai moaned loudly as Johan continued.

"Johan! Stop! I'm... I'm gonna-" Judai cried out as he came suddenly, gasping and moaning from the pleasure he was feeling.

Johan then pulled away, and sucked on one of his fingers. He then placed it by Judai's entrance. The bluenette than glanced up at Judai with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you sure that you're ready?" Johan asked. Judai nodded, the pink blush still on his face.

"Y-yes... hurry, Johan... Please hurry..." Judai panted. Johan kissed the brunette on the lips quickly, and then stuck his finger into Judai's entrance.

To Judai, it didn't hurt exactly, but it felt uncomfortable. He wasn't used to anything invading him before. Johan pressed harder into Judai with his finger. Judai bit his lip and moaned in pain. Johan glanced at Judai in concern.

"Are you all right, angel? Does it hurt? I don't want to hurt you," he asked the brunette. Judai shook his head slowly, his eyes squeezed closed and his hands clutching the ground.

"N-not really... I'll be fine... I'll be okay," Judai moaned. Johan nodded and then stuck in a second finger, and then the pain kicked in.

Judai moaned loudly in pain when Johan's second finger went in. Johan immediately started kissing Judai's neck to distract him. Judai moaned as Johan slowly scissored him open slightly. Judai breathed in heavily for a few moments, trying to cancel the pain. Johan kissed Judai's neck and started nipping at it, trying to distract his lover.

After a few moments, Johan's third finger pressed into Judai. Judai cried out in pain as Johan's third finger entered him. Johan glanced up at Judai with worry on his face. He slipped his third finger out of Judai, and then thought of how to make Judai no longer in pain. Then an idea struck him.

Johan searched around with his fingers until he heard Judai cry out in pleasure. Johan smiled, knowing that he had found Judai's prostate. He brushed his fingers against that certain spot in Judai again, enjoying the sounds of pleasure coming from his brown-haired angel.

When Judai was moaning in so much pleasure that he couldn't stand it anymore, Johan slipped his third finger in. He then started scissoring Judai slightly open again.

Judai moaned and bit his lip at the feeling. He wasn't used to this. It hurt so much, but it felt too good to stop. The attention Johan was giving him, it felt so good!

"Aaah... Unnnn... Jo...han... Unnnnn..." Judai moaned at the feeling of his lover scissoring him open. He loved Johan. He never wanted this to end! He never wanted Johan to leave him. Never again!

But Judai was getting impatient. He wanted Johan inside him already. Judai grabbed Johan's hand and moaned.

"Jo...ha-aaah-n... Please... N-no more fingers... Unnnn..." Judai moaned. Johan nodded, thinking that Judai was stretched enough, and removed his fingers from the brunette. He spit in his hand and then coated his member in the make-shift lube. Johan positioned himself by Judai's entrance and then looked at Judai in slight concern.

"Are you sure, Judai?" he asked, concern lacing in his voice. Judai nodded and moaned in pleasure.

"Y-yes... hurry, Johan. Please, Johan, I need you..." Judai moaned softly, the blush on his face making him look really attractive. Johan nodded and gave Judai a quick kiss on the forehead. He then slowly pushed his member into Judai's entrance.

"Unnn!!" Judai bit his lip to muffle the pained moan from Johan, but it failed. Johan heard it. Johan kissed and sucked on Judai's neck and shoulder, trying to stop the pain that Judai was in. Judai continued to moan in pain. He wasn't used to this yet.

"J-Johan... you can move now," Judai whimpered weakly. Johan did as instructed and started his thrusts slowly as to not hurt his angel. Judai moaned in both pain and pleasure. He had never felt anything like this before.

"Aaah... Johan... unn... Go faster, Johan..." Judai moaned weakly. Johan stared at the brunette like he was crazy.

"Judai, I can't go any faster yet. You're still in pain!" Johan argued. Judai moaned loudly.

"Unnnn... Johan, faster... Please..." Judai whispered in a pleading tone, the blush becoming slightly darker. Johan slowly shook his head as he continued thrusting.

"No, Judai. It won't be fun if you're in pain," the bluenette answered. Judai groaned loudly and grasped Johan's wrist. He stared into his lover's eyes and pleaded.

"Please, Johan... faster..." Johan bit his lip at the sight of his lover's beautiful eyes. He groaned loudly in annoyance and nodded. He then started thrusting harder an faster into the brunette. Judai groaned at the feeling of penetration.

"Aaah... Johan!!" Judai moaned out his lover's name. Johan captured Judai's lips in a kiss, trying to silence the moaning brunette. He thrusted deeper into the brunette. Judai cried out in pleasure as Johan hit the _certain place_ inside him. The place that made Judai cry out in pleasure. He wasn't sure _what_ Johan had hit. All the brunette knew was that it felt so damn _good_!

"A-ah! H-hit th-there a-again, J-Johan!" Judai said while moaning. Johan did as instructed, and slammed harder into Judai. The brunette cried out in both pleasure and pain.

Judai had never felt anything this good before! Johan's member inside him. It felt so good! Judai cried out as Johan dug even deeper into him. He cried out in pure pleasure now. The pain mixed in with the pleasure. It felt so good!

For Johan, this was incredible. Judai's tight muscles surrounding him built up friction, but that only made it feel better. Johan moaned as he thrust deeper into the brunette.

"Unnn!! Judai!! You're so tight, angel!" Johan yelled. Judai moaned loudly as Johan thrust harder into him.

"Unnn!! J-Johan!! Harder!!" the brunette cried out. Johan complied with his lover's demand and thrust harder into the brunette. Judai moaned loudly and then pulled Johan into a passionate kiss. The two lovers were engulfed in so much pleasure, that they never wanted it to end. When the kiss was broken, Judai wrapped his arms around Johan's neck and pulled him close.

"Oh my God, Johan!! Unnnn!!" Judai moaned loudly as Johan thrust deeper into him.

"Unnn!! Judai!! Unnnn!!" Johan called out, releasing a loud moan.

Judai almost couldn't stand it. Johan was digging deeper into him. The pleasure was almost too much for him. Johan then started stroking Judai's member in time with his thrusts, doubling the pleasure that the brunette was feeling.

Judai couldn't stand it any longer.

"J-Johan! I-I'm gonna-" Judai called.

"Not yet, Judai! I'm almost there! Unnn!" Johan moaned as he thrusted deeper into the brunette.

"I c-can't h-hold it b-back a-anymore, J-Johan!!" Judai stuttered.

"Aaaah!! Judai!! Now!!" Johan yelled. Judai cried out as he came suddenly. Johan thrust deeper into Judai and then cried out as he came as well. Judai gasped as his lover came inside him.

Johan collapsed on top of Judai, both of the boys panting from exhaustion. Johan slowly pulled out of Judai, kissing the brunette on the forehead.

"I... love you, Judai," Johan whispered into the brunette's ear. Judai smiled happily. He kissed Johan back on the lips.

"I love you too, Johan," he whispered. The two lovers stayed like that for a short while. When they had regained their energy, Johan helped Judai put his clothes back on and then put his own back on.

"That was wonderful, Johan," Judai smiled, kissing Johan on the cheek. Johan smiled and grabbed Judai, pulling him into a warm embrace.

"We'll go again when I return. But first, I have to ask a favor of someone. I'll take you home and then meet you later, angel," the bluenette smiled. He then stood up and walked Judai towards the village where they lived, holding the brunette close to himself. Judai snuggled into Johan's side, smiling in content as the sun started setting near them.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Edo, I have a favor to ask of you," Johan said to the silver-haired boy. Johan and Edo were currently standing near a pillar in the village. The pillar belonged to a corridor near a small castle-like building.

"S-sure. What is it?" Edo asked, thinking that Johan knew of the silver-haired boy's crush on Judai. Johan sighed and glanced away.

"Edo, as you know, I have to go to war. But..." Johan glanced at the ground. Edo leaned in to see if he could hear Johan. Johan suddenly spoke, startling Edo.

"Please! In the event that something happens to me, I need you to take care of Judai for me!" the bluenette suddenly pleaded.

"W-why me?" Edo asked, trying to contain his joy. Johan took a step back.

"It's just a favor to my best friend. Please take care of my angel if I am to die, all right?" Johan asked, fear and worry for the brunette lacing in his voice. Edo nodded quickly.

"Don't you worry, Johan! I'll absolutely take care of Judai!" he said with a determined voice. Johan smiled and sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Edo," he said, turning so he could go off and spend his last day with his little angel. As Johan left, Edo bit his lip and glared at the bluenette with pure hatred in his eyes.

'_How dare Andersen take my Judai. Judai, I will definitely make you mine!' _Edo thought with hatred. With that, Edo turned towards the hills and raced up it.

After a while of running up the hill, Edo came to a huge shrine. Shaped almost like a chapel. The windows were made of green glass, shimmering in the setting sun's light. The walls were made of a black wood, which looked very beautiful. Edo came to the huge wooden doors with the gold trim and shoved it open. Edo took a step in and admired the beautiful artifact that was now resting in the back of the chapel.

Down the pathway that the seats bordered was a huge red crystal. Larger than a man, it rose from the floor to nearly the ceiling. The crystal was a ruby-red color, shimmering with its own glow that filled the chapel with red light. Around the crystal was a single red string with a small mirror hanging from it. In the mirror appeared to be the first hand of a clock.

Edo smiled darkly at this huge artifact, the protector of their village. The First Hand of Time. But soon, Edo's happy face became one of pure want. He dropped to his knees in front of the crystal and begged.

"Please! I'm begging you! Take away Johan's time! I... I know it's wrong, but I just can't let Johan have Judai! If Johan were to die in the war, it'd be a honorable death! And Judai... If only Johan weren't alive, then maybe Judai would..." As Edo made his dark wish, someone from within the crystal was watching him. It was a boy.

The boy was an exact mirror image of Judai, except with golden eyes instead of chocolate brown ones. The boy was Judai's age, or so it appeared. He was clothed in nothing but a pale red sheet-cloth that began at his shoulders and ended just above his thighs. The red sheet-cloth billowed in an imaginary wind. Laced in the brunette's hair were a few gold beads and some bangles here and there. On the boy's feet were black thigh length toeless socks. This boy was the First Hand of Time. Haou.

Haou watched as Edo pleaded his wish. Haou bit his lower lip, staring at Edo with depression in his eyes. He didn't want to do it. he didn't want to cause Judai any pain. He didn't want to kill Johan either. But he...

"_**...As you have wished for, it shall be done**,_" Haou stated in an echoey version of Judai's beautiful voice, a hint of sadness filling his voice. Edo smiled insanely, his eyes widening with anticipation. Judai was going to be his! And Johan wouldn't get in the way of that!

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Edo's dark wish was granted. As much as I hated it, I had to do what was instructed. I prayed that Judai would forgive me for this. But I couldn't say no to Edo. That's my curse. I must grant the wishes of time. I can not avoid them._

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

The dreaded day finally came. The day that the men were to be sent to the battlefields and fight in the war. The villagers were crowded around the gate of the village, saying their good-byes.

Judai clung to Johan's shirt, sobbing harder than he had the night before. Johan stroked Judai's hair, whispering softly to him. He had one arm laced around the brunette's waist. The bluenette slowly rocked his angel back and forth lovingly.

"It's not fair... Oh, Johan, my darling, don't leave me!" Judai sobbed. Johan rocked Judai back and forth, trying to keep from sobbing.

"Shh... Judai, my pure little angel, don't cry," the bluenette whispered lovingly to his precious lover. Judai shuddered and sobbed harder into Johan's chest.

"I'm scared, Johan. I don't want to be left alone! I don't want you to leave!" the brunette sobbed. Johan pulled Judai back slightly and then pressed his lips against Judai's lips. Judai gasped and then sunk into the kiss. He kissed Johan back and moaned.

Johan ran his tongue over Judai's lips, asking- no,_ pleading_ entrance! Judai slowly parted his lips. When his lips were parted even slightly, Johan's tongue dove into Judai's moist cavern. Judai moaned and a small war was started, the two boy's tongues battling for dominance. Johan won in the end. Judai's tongue settled as Johan's tongue mapped out the brunette's mouth.

After a few moments, the need for oxygen became to great. Johan and Judai broke the kiss, gasping for breath, a thin trail of saliva shimmering between their lips.

"J-Johan... Please don't leave me... Not now..." Judai begged through his tears. Johan smiled sadly and kissed Judai on the lips again.

"I'm sorry, angel. But I shall return for you. My precious angel, please don't cry anymore," the bluenette said, brushing away Judai's tears. Judai nodded slowly. Johan smiled and kissed Judai again.

A tall man with shoulder length blue hair and dark green eyes stepped up next to Johan. The man was clothed in a leather vest, white shirt, and black pants. The armor of Hielo.

"Johan, it's time to go," the man said. Johan nodded slowly.

"Yes, Dad," he said solemnly. He was just about to leave Judai when suddenly the brunette grabbed his hand. "Hm? Judai?"

"J-Johan... I want to... give you this..." Judai whispered, embarrassment filling his tone. Johan tilted his head to the side. He suddenly gasped when Judai handed him a huge sword. The sword was all silver with a few blue designs on it. The sword was at least 3 feet long, and would definitely win in a sword fight.

"J-Judai... this sword..." Johan breathed. Judai smiled sheepishly and glanced away from his lover as he placed the sword in Johan's hands.

"W-when I was working at the blacksmith's, he allowed me to make a sword as a present for you," the brunette whispered. "I-I want you to take it so you won't forget me!" Johan grabbed Judai in an embrace and snuggled close to him. Judai moaned and hugged Johan back.

"Judai... Arigato, my precious little angel," Johan whispered. After the warm embrace, Johan ran his hand over Judai's cheek. "I'll return. I promise that nothing will happen to me, and I shall return for you."

After the promise, Johan and the other soldiers marched off for the war. Johan clutched the sword that Judai had given him close to his chest. He wouldn't let anything happen to this sword. For right now... this sword was Johan's angel. Fighting by him. Whenever he saw the sword, he saw Judai's beautiful smiling face.

He wouldn't let anything happen to himself, for Judai's sake.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Judai prayed for Johan's safe return everyday. Johan had been gone for a week now, and Judai was already heartbroken. Every night, he would come to my chapel and pray for Johan's return. He asked me to protect Johan from any danger. _

_I'm sorry, Judai, but I can not stop Edo's wish. Please, please forgive me, Judai!!_

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Johan stood in a meadow with the other soldiers. It was a foggy day, with rain lightly falling. Johan sighed and looked at the sword that Judai had given him. He sighed sadly. He missed his brown-haired angel already.

"Johan-san? Are you all right?" a voice asked. Johan turned around and spotted another soldier standing behind him with a concerned look.

"Y-yes... Yes, I'm all right. I'm just... really missing my angel right now," Johan answered. The soldier nodded and turned to speak with the rest of the group.

Unknown to the rest of them, they were being watched.

Haou stood in the forest, staring sadly at the bluenette that he was supposed to murder. Haou sighed and made his weapon appear.

Haou's weapon was a huge silver bow that was the size of himself. It had red symbols all over it, making it appear ancient. Haou then made a 4 foot iron arrow appear. The arrow was shaped like the first hand of a clock. It also had red symbols upon it. Haou sighed and readied the bow.

He aimed the arrow at Johan's back, shivering as he did so. Haou closed his eyes and felt tears forming. He didn't want this. He didn't want to kill the only person that Judai has ever loved. But... Edo's wish must be granted.

'_**Judai... I pray that you can forgive me for this!**_' Haou yelled in his mind. With that, Haou released his grip on the bow string, allowing the iron arrow to sail through the air at the bluenette.

Johan stood with his back to the rest of the soldiers, staring lovingly at the sword that Judai had given him. He smiled at it. He imagined Judai's smiling face when he would return, and all the fun that they would have together.

Suddenly, the iron arrow struck Johan in the back.

Johan gasped in pain as the arrow dug into his body, forcing him to the ground. Blood came from the injury. The soldiers all gasped as Johan crashed to the ground.

"JOHAN-SAN!!" the soldiers yelled in shock.

"JOHAN!!" Johan's father, Joshua Andersen, hollered.

Johan laid motionless on the ground, his eyes closed weakly, blood spilling from the wound. The soldiers raced up to him and checked for a pulse. They found none.

"NO!! JOHAN!!" Joshua sobbed. He dropped to his knees next to his son and sobbed. The other soldiers sobbed as well, for they had all be great friends with Johan.

Haou glanced away from the sight, feeling his heart constricting. He clutched his chest, trembling visibly.

"_**Judai... Please, please forgive me for this!!**_" he whispered before vanishing back to his home, leaving the soldiers to mourn over Johan's dead body as the rain picked up.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

When the messenger came and told everyone that Johan was dead, Judai was heartbroken. He couldn't believe it! His Johan was dead! Judai collapsed onto his knees and sobbed hard. Judai's mother walked over and pet Judai on the back, trying to sooth her son's sadness.

Johan's mother sobbed as well, mourning the lose of her beloved son. The other villagers sobbed as well. The messenger, trying to hold back tears as well, turned and left for the battlefield.

Judai choked out sobs. He couldn't believe that his lover, is beloved Johan, was gone! That was too much for Judai to take! Hadn't Johan promised not to let anything happen to himself while he was gone!?

Judai suddenly got an idea in his mind. He stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Judai?" his mother asked. Judai ignored any questions that he was getting and then raced away into the village. He ignored the cries from his mother pleading him to come back. Judai had something more to take care of right now. He had to hurry!!

Judai raced to the chapel where the First Hand of Time was. When he got to the large building, he threw the large wooden doors open and burst inside, tears starting to stream down his cheeks.

"First Hand of Time!" Judai cried out. The large red crystal glowed bright red and Haou appeared before Judai. Judai stared at Haou in awe. Haou looked exactly like him with yellow eyes, and his outfit was so magnificent. A pale red sheet-cloth that started at his shoulders and ended at his thighs, the black toeless socks, and the gold beads laced in his hair in some places. He was spectacular.

Judai suddenly dropped to his knees and clasped his hands in a praying position.

"Please! Please take_ my_ life instead of Johan's! Please! Give Johan all my time!" the brunette begged. Haou stifled a gasp at Judai's words. He stared at Judai like he was crazy.

"_**Judai, no!! That's suicide! I can't let you go through with this!!**_" Haou cried out. Judai slowly raised his tear-stained face to his look-alike.

"Please, First Hand of Time. I can not live knowing that Johan is gone from my life! And if anyone deserves to live... it's Johan!" he sobbed. Haou bit his lower lip and shakingly replied.

"_**A-as it is wished for... It s-shall be done**_," Haou whispered is a solemn voice. Judai smiled.

"Arigato, First Hand of Time," he whispered. Haou sighed sadly and trembled as he drew his bow and created an arrow. The same type of arrow that he had killed Johan with.

Haou set the arrow in the bow string and then drew it back, aiming it at his younger look-alike. Judai choked out one final sob before whispering softly.

"Farewell... Johan... my beloved."

With that, biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut, Haou removed his fingers from the string that was keeping the arrow from killing Judai. The arrow, now freed from Haou's grasp, flew through the air directly towards Judai.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Johan moaned weakly and slowly opened his green eyes. The light from the sky blinded him, causing the bluenette to groan in pain. Johan yawned and slowly sat up. Suddenly, a thought hit him.

'_W-wait a minute... I died!_' Johan glanced around urgently and noticed something particular. He wasn't dead. He was back in the forest where he had gotten shot by the arrow. Johan glanced down and gasped. All around him was red. He was kneeling in a pool of red. But it wasn't blood. No.

These were flower petals. The same color flower petals that Judai had adored when Johan and he had been growing up.

'_I-I'm alive!? B-but how!?_' Johan yelled in his mind. Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"JOHAN!!" Johan glanced around and was caught in a crushing embrace. The one embracing him was his father.

"D-dad," Johan squeaked out, feeling his breath fade. "Y-you're... crushing... me!!"

Joshua released his son and smiled at him, faded tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Thank God that you're alive, Johan," Joshua whispered. Johan tilted his head in confusion.

"But how!? I _died_!" Johan yelled.

"Ah, Johan-san! You were resurrected by the First Hand of Time! He came and brought you back to life!" a soldier yelled, smiling happily at the bluenette.

Johan smiled and then with a loud cheer, they all returned to the village to tell the good news. Johan was the happiest though.

'_I can see Judai again!_'

"Johan! You're alive!!" Johan's mother, Nicora, yelled, embracing her beloved son into a crushing embrace.

"M-Mom! You're killing me!" he yelled, flailing to escape. The small children clung to his legs, happy that he was still alive.

"Johan-san, it's wonderful that you're alive!" a woman yelled. Johan smiled, but then noticed that something was wrong. Judai was no where to be found.

"Where's Judai?" Johan asked. The villagers glanced around and then shrugged.

"I don't know. At home, maybe?" a woman said. Johan, after the crushing reunion, bolted off in search of his lover. Johan glanced around the village in search of his lover. Judai was nowhere in the crowds of people. Judai was nowhere to be found.

"Judai!! Where are you!?" he yelled out, recieving no answer from the brunette. Suddenly, he spotted something.

Standing in the street was a person who looked just like Judai, except with golden eyes. He was clothed in nothing but a pale red sheet-cloth, black toeless socks, and a few gold beads in his hair. Johan gasped.

'_T-the First Hand of Time!_' he yelled in his mind. As he neared the spectacular creature, Haou spoke up.

"_**The angel is gone**_," Haou said solemnly, his expression remaining unreadable. Johan stopped walking and slowly glanced at Haou.

"What do you mean by 'angel'? What are you talking abo-" Johan suddenly gasped and remembered what the old woman had said.

_"Ah, Judai, you're the village's angel, you know that, right?"_

"Judai..." Johan whispered in a startled voice. He then bolted off towards Judai's home, leaving Haou all alone. Haou slowly shook his head.

"_**Oh, Johan. If only you knew**_," he whispered in a sad, depressing tone. Suddenly, in a flash of red light, Haou vanished from sight, having returned to the crystal in the chapel that he lived in.

Johan threw open the door to Judai's home, startling Judai's mother who had been busy cleaning the small hut house.

"J-Johan! You scared me..." Judai's mother whispered. Johan panted for breath.

"W-where's Judai!?" he yelled with urgency in his voice.

"H-he went to the chapel. I-is something wrong?" Judai's mother asked. She could tell that something was going on.

Johan ignored her question and immediately raced towards the hill with the chapel perched on top of it., panting for breath and ignoring Judai's mother's calls. Johan raced up the hill and to the large chapel where the First Hand of Time was. Johan ran to the door and stopped for just a second to catch his breath. Johan then threw open the doors to the chapel.

"Judai!!" he hollered in. The moment the doors opened, Johan felt his heart constrict. His emerald eyes widened in terror.

Laying on the ground on his side near the First Hand of Time crystal was a 17 year old brunette. He was unconscious, and his skin was incredibly pale. He was clothed in a white long-sleeve shirt with a torn red shawl over it. He had black pants that were covered by a red shawl-skirt and brown combat boots.

But the worst thing was the 3 foot iron arrow that was plunged into the boy's heart. The arrow was shaped like the first hand on a clock, and had red designs all over it. Crimson blood was splattered all over the dying brunette. Johan's precious lover.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"JUDAI!!" Johan hollered, racing over to the dying brunette. Once he got to Judai, Johan dropped to his knees and shakingly held Judai in his arms. Tears filled the bluenette's emerald eyes as he stared at his blood-covered lover.

"Judai!! Be strong, Judai!! Please, please wake up!! Say something! Please, angel! Please! I need you, angel!" Johan hollered, gently shaking his lover to try and awaken him. Judai didn't answer, a weak moan escaping his beautiful, yet insanely pale, lips.

"Oh my God, this is all my fault! I'm sorry! Oh, please Judai! Wake up, please! I'm begging you! This is all my fault! Because I wasn't here to protect you, this... My God, I'm so sorry, angel! Please open your eyes already!! I need you!!" Johan sobbed, clutching Judai close to his chest, slowly rocking him back and forth.

"J-Jo...han..." Judai whispered weakly, his voice very quiet. Johan gasped and glanced down at the brunette, who currently had a weak smile on his lips. Judai's chocolate eyes were extremely dull and lifeless, the light in them fading fast.

"Judai... Judai!!" Johan yelled, embracing Judai as tightly as he could. "Who did this to you, Judai!? Who the Hell did this to you!?"

Judai hesitated with his answer, his dull brown eyes starting to flutter closed. He smiled weakly once again, and slowly reached up and cupped Johan's left cheek with his blood-stained hand. Judai slowly ran his thumb under Johan's eye, brushing away unshed tears.

"I did... this, Johan. I did this... on my own," Judai whispered. Johan gasped when he heard what Judai had just said.

"Judai! _You_ did this!? Why!?" the bluenette yelled, more tears filling his eyes. Judai smiled weakly again and then glanced away for a few moments before he finally spoke.

"When I heard that you... were killed, I lose control of myself. I... I begged the First Hand of Time to take _my_ life instead of yours. And so... the First Hand of Time reversed what he had done to you... and made it happen to me instead. I couldn't continue living knowing that you were not there, Johan. And if one of us should live... it should you, my beloved," the brunette whispered softly, the smile slowly fading from his extremely pale lips.

Johan's emerald eyes widened when Judai spoke. He couldn't believe that his lover would do that! Johan embraced Judai as tightly as he could without hurting him, his shoulders quaking with sobs.

"Judai... Oh, Judai! I'm so sorry! If I hadn't died... then you wouldn't have... Oh, I'm so sorry, my little angel! I'm so-" Johan was cut off by Judai placing a finger against Johan's lips.

"Shh... no more of that, all right?" Judai smiled a best he could, trying to show Johan that he was okay. A sudden pain erupted through the brunette, causing him to moan in pain. Judai then snuggled against Johan's warm chest and sighed in content. "Just... hold me for a little longer, Johan..."

Johan did as he was instructed and laced his arms around Judai's small body. He sobbed harder and rested his face on Judai's crown, snuggling into the brunette's soft hair.

"Shh... Johan, no more crying, all right? It'll be okay... Shh..." Judai assured, whispering gently to the sobbing bluenette.

Johan rocked Judai back and forth, humming a light tune to the dying brunette. After the humming melody was over, Judai weakly clutched the front of Johan's shirt.

"Johan... please stay with me... My time... is almost up," the brunette whispered. Johan's eyes widened. He buried his head back into Judai's crown and choked out another sob.

"Please, don't say such things, angel! You're gonna be okay! I promise you that!" the bluenette cried. Judai slowly shook his head.

"No, Johan. I won't live much longer. I gave you, my beloved, all my time. Don't cry anymore. We'll see each other again. Not soon, but someday, when your life ends, Johan. Live a good life... And... if you find another lover... always remember me," the brunette smiled sadly. Johan opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off when he felt Judai's cool lips press against his own.

Johan sighed and kissed back, running his tongue along Judai's lips, pleading for entrance. Judai gladly accepted, parting his lips ever so slightly. Johan's tongue dove in, searching for Judai's tongue with passionate desire. A small war was started, which Johan won in the end. Johan's tongue mapped out the brunette's mouth, savoring the taste of the younger boy. After the need for oxygen became to much, the boys broke away, leaving a small, shimmering trail of saliva connecting them.

"Farewell... Johan... My only love. My beloved... I'll always love you, Johan. No matter... what..." Judai slowly brought his lips to Johan's again, this time, only for a second. "I... love you... Johan..."

With that, Judai's hand slipped from Johan's face, his dull eyes closed, and his body fell limp. Judai's chest rose no more, and his breath was no longer heard.

"Judai...?" Johan breathed quietly. No answer. "Angel?" Still no answer. Johan reached down and checked for Judai's pulse. He felt nothing. The bluenette's emerald eyes opened widely and he shivered.

"NOO!! JUDAI!! OPEN YOUR EYES!! DON'T DO THIS!! JUDAI!!" Johan cried out, embracing the dead brunette as close as he could. Judai didn't awaken, and his breath didn't return.

Johan sobbed and immediately clutched the brunette to his body. He slowly stood up and held Judai bridal-style in his arms. He sobbed and then glanced up at the huge red-pink crystal in front of him and Judai. Johan quivered slightly and then finally found his voice.

"First Hand of Time!!" the bluenette called. The crystal glowed a bright red, bathing the room in the red light. The glow then took shape and formed into Haou.

The pale red sheet-cloth that Haou wore around his body billowed in an imaginary wind. Haou's brown hair blew in the wind as well, and his golden eyes flashing when he saw Johan.

"_**...Yes?**_" Haou said in a sad voice. He knew how Johan was feeling. His lover was dead, after all.

"Please! Please First Hand of Time! Please bring Judai back!!" Johan yelled, begging the protector of Hielo to resurrect his beloved angel. Haou slowly shook his head, a saddened look on his face.

"_**I fear that I can not do that, Johan. I can not bring Judai back**,_" he stated, depression and sadness filling his voice. Johan stared at Haou, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"What do you mean 'you can't bring him back'!?" Johan hollered. Haou glanced away and shook his head.

"**_I can not resurrect him, Johan. Judai gave away his life, his time, to you. If I were to take it back, then you would die as well. And Judai would just repeat this all over. It'd never end. No one would be happy. Judai would never accept it. Forgive me_," **Haou begged, sadness filling his golden eyes.

Johan sobbed harder when Haou said this. He clutched Judai's corpse closer than he had before. He choked out a sob and he rocked Judai back and forth.

"I'll... I'll never hear..." Johan whispered.

"_**Eh?**_" Haou asked, confused.

"I'll never hear my angel's beautiful voice again. I'll never touch his beautiful body again. I'll never see his beautiful smile again. I'LL NEVER HEAR MY ANGEL SAY MY NAME AGAIN!!" Johan sobbed, lacing his fingers into Judai's hair and hugging him tightly.

Haou bit his lower lip and tried to keep from crying himself. This was too much for him. To know that he was the cause of this. That this was all his fault! He suddenly gasped when he saw Johan placing Judai gently on the ground.

Johan laid down next to Judai and stroked his cheek with his fingers. he leaned down and gently kissed Judai's cold lips, trying to bring him back to life. He waited a few moments, but nothing happened. Johan choked out sobs and clutched Judai in an embrace.

"Angel... I love you..." he sobbed. He then stood up, leaving Judai upon the ground. Haou tilted his head in confusion. He gasped in shock as Johan drew the sword that Judai had given him from its sheath and held it up.

"_**Johan?**_" Haou asked in confusion.

"I promised that we'd be together, my pure little angel..." Johan whispered, tears falling down his cheeks again. He then lifted the sword and then _plunged_ it into his chest. Right where his heart was.

Haou gasped at Johan's actions, not believing what had just happened!

Johan had just _stabbed_ himself!

Johan gasped in pain, coughing up a small amount of crimson blood. He then sunk to his knees and then laid down next to Judai. He laced his arms around his precious lover and gently kissed his lips.

"I'm coming, angel. I'm coming. Just wait for me, Judai," Johan whispered, kissing the brunette's lips again. Johan then clutched Judai to his chest and sobbed once more.

"I love you, Judai. I always will. Oh, my beloved angel. My Judai, my angel, my everything. I'm coming," he whispered into Judai's ear. Then, with a shuddering sob, Johan fell limp, holding Judai in his arms, releasing his final breath.

"I love you, my precious angel..." (A.N: READ THE REST! DON'T STOP HERE!! PLEASE KEEP READING! YOU'LL LEARN WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN LATER ON!! thanks XD)

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Edo walked through the town slowly, smiling at what he had done. Johan was dead now, and Judai would belong to him. Suddely, something destroyed Edo's thoughts.

"I can't believe that the First Hand of Time resurrected Johan like that!" the child yelled in delight. Edo gasped and growled.

'_Johan!? He's still alive!?_'

Edo growled and glared evilly at the chapel where Haou was.

'_You'll pay for this, First Hand of Time!_' he yelled in his mind, rushing towards the chapel. He raced to the chapel and threw open the doors. Upon doing so, he released a loud gasp.

"JUDAI!!" he cried out upon seeing Judai dead upon the ground. He gasped when he saw Johan dead as well. He shuddered and then glared up at Haou.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" he hollered so loud that it brought the other villagers running to the chapel.

"Edo-san, w-what's going- AAAAAH!!" Judai's mother hollered when she saw her son dead on the ground. "JUDAI!!"

"JOHAN!!" Johan's father and mother shrieked. The parent's went flying towards their children and embraced their dead bodies. Johan's mother sobbed and shook her head.

"No... Oh, please no..." she whispered. Joshua sobbed over his son, stroking Johan's hair and pleading him to wake up. To no prevail, Joshua glared up at Haou, who visibly flinched.

"What have you done!?" he hollered. Haou slowly shook his head, fear evident on his face.

"_**No... no... I..**_" Haou whispered. Then the villagers started yelling.

"What have you done!?"

"Monster!!"

"Killer!!"

"Demon!"

"Murderer!!"

"You hateful creature!!"

Haou clasped his hands over his ears and started sobbing. He couldn't take this. He had only done what he had been instructed to.

"_**No... Please... please no...**_" he whispered. The villagers continued to scream insults at him. Haou shivered and shook his head.

"_**Make it stop... make it stop...**_" he whispered softly. The villagers only yelled more. Finally, Haou had had enough.

"_MAKE IT STOP!!_" Haou hollered, his body glowing bright red. As he glew, the villagers stopped hollering. They all gasped as suddenly, their village was torn to pieces in a mighty wind. The wind blew their homes apart, tossing their food into the air and tearing it to pieces. Haou screamed loudly as this continued.

Soon... the village of Hielo was no more.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Haou, the First Hand of Time, levitated in his crystal home, his knees curled up to his chest, his head rested in both of his hands. He rocked back and forth, his hands covering the tears that were flowing down his cheeks. His shoulders trembled with weak sobs, meaning that the gold-eyed brunette was sorry.

"**_What have I done? What on Earth have I just done!? I... I have made a horrible mistake!_**" Haou yelled to no one seeing as no one was in the shrine at the time, causing himself to sob harder as he did so. As he rocked back and forth with sobs, he questioned himself further.

"**_What have I done? What have I done? What have I just done? What are the crimes for what I have just done?_**" Haou whispered, his sobs nearly choking him. Haou cupped his hands over his eyes as if to stop and catch the tears. As he did, he whispered his final message to Johan, Judai, Edo, and the rest of the villagers.

"_**I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I'm so, so sorry... I'm sorry... I'm so, so, so sorry...**_"

--

Me: Whoo! Chapter one is up!! (Tell me, how did I do on the lemon scene? Was it bad!? I'm sorry if it was! It was my first attempt!)

Lucy: That was sad! I mean for Lord's sake, I'm fricken crying over here!!

Me: Oh forget you! By they way... THERE IS NO PERMANENT character death! You have to read chapter two when it's up to get the gist of the story! Please don't hate me!! It's a great story!

Lucy: Hmph!

Me: Please review nicely! Chapter two will be up soon! Big question: What the Fuck will happen next!?


	2. Chapter Two: Ice

**Title**: Darkness and Ice

**Genre**: romance, tragedy, spiritual

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai (Spiritshipping XD XD XD)

**Rating**: M for blood, sexual themes, and LEMON in the first chapter!!

**READ THIS**: NO SKIMMING! Read the story word for word or it'll be confusing! Thanks you!

**Full Summary**: In the village of Hielo, Johan Andersen and Judai Yuki are lovers who will do anything for each other. But when a war between Hielo and a neighboring village occurs, Johan must go and serve in the war. He promises Judai that he will return, but someone doesn't want Johan to return. That someone, Edo Phoenix, makes a wish that Johan will die in the war, which will allow Edo to have Judai for himself. Johan is killed, which upsets Judai terribly. Judai then goes to the villages guardian; the First Hand of Time a.k.a Haou; where Judai pleads for Haou to take _his_ life in place of Johan's...

**Notes**

_Words like this_: Thinking or Haou/First Hand of Time narrating or telling the story.

**_Words like this_:** Haou speaking.

Me: Whaa ha!! Here it is!! Remember, NO SKIMMING! You'll miss all the fluff/make out scenes/romance/near lemon and the story plot if you do!

Lucy: Chapter two!!

Me: Yay!

Lucy: Read the story please!!

Me: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Based off of DN Angel volumes 6-9, the story "Ice and Dark". Do not own DN Angel OR Yugioh GX.

Story start!!

**_Chapter Two: Ice_**

With tears streaming down his cheeks, Shou Marufuji slowly closed the story he was reading. Shou lived in the modern time, and he had just finished reading the story about Johan and Judai's love and sacrifice for each other. The small bluenette choked on another sob and rubbed his gray eyes.

"Shou? C'mon, Shou! We're going to the other exhibit!" a deep voice yelled out. Shou glanced back at his brother Ryou and nodded slowly.

"Coming, brother," he said, wiping his eyes and starting to follow his brother. He kept the story "Darkness and Ice" clutched firmly under his arm. Shou wanted this book to stay safe.

It had such a good story. Such a story that should be the way love works now. Shou had to admit, he felt bad for Haou. None of it was his fault. He only wanted to make everyone happy.

"Poor thing," Shou whispered softly. He walked by his older brother, who just sighed when he saw Shou's face shining with clear tears.

"What made you cry this time, Shou?" Ryou asked, annoyance visible in his voice. Shou sighed deeply, as if wanting to avoid the question, but he then answered his brother.

"The story I was reading. Nothing more," the small bluenette said. Ryou nodded while sighing. His younger brother had always had a soft side, and he often cried at things like stories and such. But Ryou loved his brother, even if he was wimpy.

Shou stepped into a white room where there was only one paiting. It was beautiful, however.

The image showed nothing but ice. Ice crystals scattered across the ground. There were tiles in the center of the picture, showing off the area where the ice crystals were smashed upon. Around the tiled square was a snowy field. A few pine trees stood around the tile floor, snow covering their beautiful bristles.

Shou couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for the image. He didn't know why but... this picture made him sad. It made him want to cry. Maybe it was the beauty of the image that made him want to burst out in tears. Or maybe... the feeling that was trapped within this painting.

"How sad. It feels... sad..." Shou whispered. Ryou scoffed and looked at his brother in annoyance.

"Sad? How can a painting feel sadness?" he asked. Shou shrugged.

"I dunno, I-" Shou gasped and stopped speaking when suddenly something caught his eye.

The painting was glowing.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Shou held his breath when he saw the glowing painting. It felt as if something bad, yet very amazing, was about to happen. Ryou was frozen in shock as the painting started glowing more. A light came from the icy drawing and started to take shape.

The shape was that of a boy. Possibly Shou's age, but not much older. The boy had brown spiked hair with a mop of orange on the top. Golden beads were laced in some parts of the boy's hair. Wrapped around his body was a red sheet-cloak, that ended right above his thighs. The sacred being wore black toeless socks that came to his thighs.

The being's eyes were golden-yellow, the color of the sun. This being was beautiful. But there was... something not right about him. Besides the glowing.

Crystal tears flowed down the being's cheeks. Shou felt his heart clench, a beautiful being like this shouldn't be crying. It didn't feel right.

Suddenly, the boy glanced over at Shou, a pleading look upon his face. The boy held out his hand to Shou, as if begging for something. Shou couldn't help but be slightly scared.

The sacred being reached forward, the crystal tears seeming to increase suddenly. The beautiful boy suddenly grabed onto Shou's wrist and looked deeply into the small bluenette's gray eyes with his own piercing yellow ones.

Shou felt strange staring into this creature's eyes. He felt... weak. Powerless against what ever this boy was planning on doing with him. Shou knew that whatever this boy decided to do, it was gonna happen. Finally the being's lips parted and sound finally came from his lips.

"**_I need... more time... Give me... more time..._**"

Shou gasped as he felt the being tighten his grip on his wrist and suddenly jerk the bluenette forward and towards the paiting. Shou heard Ryou call for him and lunge for the painting, but it was all useless.

Just as Ryou's fingers brushed the back of Shou's shirt, the bright light suddenly vanished as quickly as it appeared, and the room returned to normal, Shou nowhere to be found.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Shou groaned and found himself surrounded by total darkness. He felt weak, powerless, tired. Something wasn't right. He didn't know where he was, but where ever it was, it was warm.

Shou forced his eyes open, and he saw himself looking at the ground. The ground was made of tile, white marble to be exact, and it was nicely cut. He was all alone, there was no one around.

"Hey, are you all right?" a voice suddenly chirped, startling Shou slightly. The small bluenette groaned and glanced up at who had spoken to him.

Standing above him was a shadow of a person who, from the voice, was obviously a male. Shou couldn't see his details because the sun was directly behind him.

"W-who are you...?" Shou whispered. The boy seemed to chuckle happily, and as he did, the sun seemed to dim just enough for Shou to see who he was.

The boy was about 17 years old. He was slightly taller than Shou, only by a few inches. He had chocolate brown eyes and hair, though the top layer was a lighter shade than the rest. Almost orange. He was wearing a white long-sleeve shirt, a red shawl over it, black pants with a large red shawl over them, and brown combat boots.

The boy smiled at Shou when he asked who he was. When the boy smiled, it filled Shou with a sudden happiness. A happiness that Shou hadn't felt in a long time.

"My name is... Judai Yuki," the boy answered.

--

Me: Whoo! Chapter two is up!!

Lucy: I wonder what Shou will think of Judai.

Me: Me too. Now the big question... WHERE THE FUCK IS JOHAN!?

Lucy: LANGUAGE!!

Me: Hmph! Please review nicely! Chapter three will be up soon!


	3. Chapter Three: Johan

**Title**: Darkness and Ice

**Genre**: romance, tragedy, spiritual

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai (Spiritshipping XD XD XD)

**Rating**: M for blood, sexual themes, and LEMON in the first chapter!!

**READ THIS**: NO SKIMMING! Read the story word for word or it'll be confusing! Thanks you!

**Full Summary**: In the village of Hielo, Johan Andersen and Judai Yuki are lovers who will do anything for each other. But when a war between Hielo and a neighboring village occurs, Johan must go and serve in the war. He promises Judai that he will return, but someone doesn't want Johan to return. That someone, Edo Phoenix, makes a wish that Johan will die in the war, which will allow Edo to have Judai for himself. Johan is killed, which upsets Judai terribly. Judai then goes to the villages guardian; the First Hand of Time a.k.a Haou; where Judai pleads for Haou to take _his_ life in place of Johan's...

Lucy: Remember, NO SKIMMING! You'll miss all the fluff/make out scenes/romance/near lemon and the story plot if you do!

Me: Chapter three!!

Lucy: Finally!!

Me: Enjoy! Chapter four will be up soon!

**Disclaimer**: Based off of DN Angel volumes 6-9, the story "Ice and Dark". Do not own DN Angel OR Yugioh GX.

Story start!!

**_Chapter Three: Johan_**

_Somewhere in the Shrine of the Hour Glass..._

Snow slowly fell outside the building as a young man stepped into the shrine. The shrine was tall, with a pointed top. The building's windows were made of colored glass, each with a strange symbol painted on it. The building was made of black marble, and looked really beautiful. There was nothing within the building. At least... nothing normal...

The young man was tall, really tall. He wasn't overweight or too skinny, but there was something about him that was unearthly. He wore a black outfit with strange silver markings on them, and bandages around his right eye. His hair was pitch black, but was mostly covered by a leather cowboy hat. His visible eye was blue-green, and filled with a slightly knowing look. Walking next to the man was a crocodile.

The Second Hand of Time, Jim Cook.

Jim stepped into the shrine, brushing the fallen snow from his body. He glanced around and smirked as he layed his eyes on the center of the shrine room.

Resting in the center of the cobblestone floor was a sword. Not just any sword, the same sword that Judai had given to Johan before he went to war. The blue and silver weapon was wrapped in shining chains, keeping the sword several inches from the ground. The chains extended to the seiling and on the floor, as if holding the sword in one place for all eternity. A certain life force was coming from the sword, an a gentle thumping could be heard.

Almost as if the sword... had a heartbeat.

"Johan..." Jim whispered the name of the previous owner to the sword in an australian accented voice. The room remained silent as Johan's name echoed off the wall, as if beckoning. The silence was cut by a familiar voicr emmiting from the sword. The voice trapped within the form of a sword rang out, speaking to Jim in a quiet voice.

"_Who is it?_" Johan asked, the sword glowing as the bluenette's voice was heard out of nowhere. Jim smiled happily and silently applauded himself.

He had found the sword in which Johan's soul was trapped within.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

The sun continued to shine inside the new land. It was anything like the painting. It was sunny and green, filled with flowers of all colors and the occasional butterfyl fluttering through the land happily looking for some food. Stone pillars and cobblestones cut pathways into the luscious land, but that only added to the beauty.

Off in the distance was a dark forest, one that had cold air emitting from it. Beyond that forest was the unknown. No one had dared go there. No one wanted to explore there. No one had the guts to enter those black forests, and see what lied beyond.

"Shou!!" Judai called, walking around the cobblestones. He glanced around at some of the huge wall-like pillars and sighed. Shou could be behind any one of them. Judai grew impatient and started sprinting around in search of his new friend.

"Shou! Where did you go?" Judai called, cupping his mouth with his hands to amplify his shouts. Shou leaned out from behind the stone walls that was blocking him from Judai's view and waved, a large smile on his lips.

"Over here, Aniki!" he yelled. Judai smiled and raced to where Shou was, panting for breath as he skidded to a stop. The brunette leaned over and placed his hands on his knees before glaring in annoyance up at the small bluenette.

"Geez, Shou! You didn't have to run that fast you know!" the brunette yelled in mock anger. Shou merely smiled and laughed at Judai, waving his hand at the brunette and adjusting his glasses.

"Sorry, Aniki," he said, covering his mouth to try and cover up the laughter. Judai sighed in annoyance and folded his arms over his chest, pouting like a small child who had just gotten in trouble.

"Geez. Johan was never this bad..." he whispered. Shou stopped laughing slowly and then glanced at Judai.

"Say, Aniki, what type of person was Johan, anyway?" he asked. Judai didn't answer for s hort period of time, staring at the ground with a longing look in his brown eyes. Finally, he sighed and answered the bluenette.

"Johan was... an amazing person. He started off as my best friend... but slowly, we... became something more than that," the brunette answered, smiling and hugging himself. Shou nodded slowly to comprehend what the brunette was saying, but kept quiet so Judai could continue.

"We had a friend named Edo, and I always suspected that he liked me a lot. But... I loved Johan more. After a while, a war was waged, and Johan was forced to fight in the war," Judai said, sadness hinting his tone. Shou nodded slowly and sadly. He knew the story beyond this, but he wanted Judai to continue.

"Johan... was killed in the war. He was struck in the back by... a spear," Judai whispered, lowering his head so his hair covered his eyes. The brunette shivered slightly before continuing.

"I asked the First Hand of Time to take my life for Johan's. He told me it was suicide, but I still did it for Johan. Then... Johan came for me. He found me and begged me not to die, but... I couldn't stay... And then Johan..."

Judai bit his lip, tears streaming from his brown eyes as he spoke the next part.

"Killed himself to be with me..."

Shou cringed at Judai's tone, fearing that the brunette would break down. He felt so sorry for Judai, sorry for what had happened to such a sweet person. Poor Judai had been through so much already, why did it have to be like this?

"But it's okay now!" Judai suddenlu said, smiling warmly. Shou jumped a little at Judai's reaction. The brunette smiled and reached for the sky as white doves flew over the land, and the sky was filled with white feathers.

"Johan... promised to come back for me... He promised that I'd be... with him again!" the brunette smiled. Shou stared at Judai with a smile on his warm face. The brunette seemed so happy and so kind.

It was no wonder Johan had fallen in love with him.

"And besides..." Judai smiled as Haou appeared behind him and spun Judai around. Haou took the brunette's hands in his own. Judai closed his eyes and leaned forward until his and Haou's foreheads were touching. Haou closed his eyes and squeezed Judai's hands in his own.

"The First Hand of Time is a part of me... as I am a part of him..." Judai whispered. Haou nodded slowly before nuzzling Judai's neck and then vanishing from view once again, leaving the two new friends alone. Shou stared at the brunette who was now spinning happily.

_'He's definately gonna have a happy ending in his life..._' the bluenette smiled, staring up at the sky with bright, gray eyes.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Back at the Shrine of the Hour Glass..._

"Johan, this is where you were sealed?" Jim asked, his voice echoing off the walls of the stone shrine. The sword remained silent before glowing again.

"_Yes..._" Johan's voice rang out. Jim nodded slowly in understanding, sighing in pity for the poor boy.

"Judai needs you, Johan... He won't make it if... you're not with him..." the black-haired australian said. He heard a gasp come from the sword, and then Johan yelled out in fear.

"_Is Judai all right!?_" he yelled. Jim glanced away and sighed again before speaking to the sword that was once a great warrior of Hielo. The black-haired aussie sighed once again.

"The Third Hand of Time... she cast a spell on him. He'll die unless he meets you again. If he... doesn't see you again within 3 days, he's die," Jim said slowly. Johan gasped in sword form before trying to escape, but being a sword, was unable to.

"_Dammit! My lover needs me and I can't even move out of here!! DAMMIT!!" _he hollered. Jim stared gently at the blue and silver sword before walking towards him and touching the hilt of it. The chains glew and slowly dissolved away.

Jim pulled the sword into an embrace and storked it lovingly. The sword remained silent, as if holding its breath. Obviously, Johan was confused on what was going on with Jim. The aussie slowly pulled Johan back and smiled.

"I'll take you to Judai..." he said. With that, Jim slowly walked out of the shrine, covering the sword that was Johan with a black velvet tarp to keep the snow of of it. With that, Jim avanced to the museum where Judai was sealed away in the painting.

"You'll see your lover again, Johan," the aussie smiled. Johan nodded in his spirit form, even though it wasn't visible as he though only one thing.

_'Wait for me, Judai. I'm coming for you! Don't die on me again, Judai!! Please don't die!! I need you angel! Please don't die!!_'

--

Me: Whoo! Chapter three is up!!

Lucy: Took you long enough!!

Me: Finally! Johan is here!!

Lucy: Finally!! Everyone was waiting!!

Me: Hmph! Please review nicely! Chapter four will be up soon!


	4. Chapter Four: Judai

**Title**: Darkness and Ice

**Genre**: romance, tragedy, spiritual

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai (Spiritshipping XD XD XD)

**Rating**: M for blood, sexual themes, and LEMON in the first chapter!!

**READ THIS**: NO SKIMMING! Read the story word for word or it'll be confusing! Thanks you!

**Full Summary**: In the village of Hielo, Johan Andersen and Judai Yuki are lovers who will do anything for each other. But when a war between Hielo and a neighboring village occurs, Johan must go and serve in the war. He promises Judai that he will return, but someone doesn't want Johan to return. That someone, Edo Phoenix, makes a wish that Johan will die in the war, which will allow Edo to have Judai for himself. Johan is killed, which upsets Judai terribly. Judai then goes to the villages guardian; the First Hand of Time a.k.a Haou; where Judai pleads for Haou to take _his_ life in place of Johan's...

Lucy: Remember, NO SKIMMING! You'll miss all the fluff/make out scenes/romance/near lemon and the story plot if you do!

Me: Chapter four!!

Lucy: That was quick!

Me: Yeah!

Lucy: Johan and Judai better be reuntied in this chapter or you'll be killed!

Me: You'll see...

**Disclaimer**: Based off of DN Angel volumes 6-9, the story "Ice and Dark". Do not own DN Angel OR Yugioh GX.

Story start!!

**_Chapter Four: Judai_**

_Later at night..._

Shou sat up from the bed that Judai had allowed him to sleep in. The bluenette was dead tired, but couldn't fall into a peaceful sleep. Something was bothering him and he couldn't bring himself to fall asleep yet.

Shou groaned in annoyance as he swung his legs out of the bed and stomped out into the hallway, careful not to wake Judai up. Judai groaned in his sleep and rolled over. Shou smiled and then resumed walking to the white hallway.

As Shou entered the hallway, he heard a voice calling for him.

"**_Shou..._**" Shou spun around and saw Haou standing a few feet from him. The bluenette sighed and rubbed his eyes, placing his glasses on so he could see better.

"First Hand of Time? Is everything okay?" he asked. Haou slowly shook his head, his golden eyes staring longingly at the ground.

"**_Judai won't... survive much longer at this rate... He's gonna... die_**," he whispered. Shou stiffled a gasp and covered his mouth with his soft hands. He stared at Haou in disbelief, believing that Haou might have been mistaken.

But the look on Haou's face told Shou that he ment every word of what he said.

"**_Please, Shou! Please take Judai to the shrine beyond the black forest! I-if you do... we might be able to stop the curse_**," Haou said. Shou gasped and glanced up at Haou in shock.

"First Hand of Time! You mean that!?" he yelled. Haou nodded slowly and smiled.

"**_I'm counting on you... Shou_**..." And with that, Haou vanished from sight again, leaving Shou all alone in the white hallway.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Jim slowly stepped into the museum in which Ryou and Shou had been in. The aussie stepped into the room with the painting and smiled strangely. Standing near the painting was Ryou, arm outstretched to the image. He wasn't moving at all.

Jim glanced over at the clock on the wall. The clock was frozen, the hour hand and the minute hand refusing to move from their frozen positions. However, the third hand was spinning around the clock rapidly.

"So... you are behind this... Third Hand of Time?" Jim sneered. He then laughed.

"Guess she didn't want anyone to stop her from killing Judai. But you never expected the Second Hand of Time to interfere, did you?" he said. The Third Hand of Time spun faster, as if angered at Jim. Karen growled at the clock.

"Johan... this is where... Judai is located," Jim said quietly, pointing at the painting. Johan remained silent before whispering his lover's precious name.

"_Judai._.."

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"So why did the First Hand of Time want you to come here?" Judai asked as he and Shou stepped out of the falling snow and into a shrine. The shrine was large and the windows were made of stained glass. The ground was smooth black marble, and on the side of the shrine pressed against the wall was the crystal that was Haou's home. The red-pink crystal shone with a bright light, sending warmth into the building.

"He wanted me to take you here to do something important... But I don't know wha-" Shou was suddenly cut off as Judai suddenly slumped onto his knees, his breaths coming in labored gasps. Shou raced over to Judai and dropped to his knees in front of him.

"A-Aniki!? What's wrong!?" the bluenette yelled. He slowly glanced down and gasped.

Judai's foot was encased in ice.

"A-Aniki!!" Shou hollered. Judai weakly glanced up and smiled at Shou.

"Shou... you... must get out of here. You have to live... to survive and... find someone you love very much. Don't die... for the one you love, Shou," Judai whispered, causing Shou to shuddered and embrace the brunette tightly.

'_He's so cold! H-his body is freezing! I-I can't warm him up at all!!_' Shou thought, squeezing the brunette as tightly as he could as the ice started creeping further up Judai's beautfiul body, slowly encasing the brunette in a shield of crystaline ice.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Jim placed Johan over the painting that Judai was trapped within. The aussie glanced up at the clock on the wall and sneered darkly at it. The thrid hand was spinning furiously as if it would break any moment.

"Not gonna stop me..." the black-haired aussie whispered. He then looked at the painting and touched the tip of the sword with Johan's soul trapped within it and sighed deeply.

"Go to him, Johan. Judai... needs you," Jim smiled, releasing his hold on the sword. There was a white glow, and Johan was suddenly pulled into the painting, disappearing from sight as the light vanished.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Shou shook Judai's shoulders, rubbing the brunette's shoulders to keep him warm and to try and melt the ice that was slowly consuming the brunette's body with the crystal clear coldness.

"Aniki... Aniki!! Please... please hang on!" Shou sobbed. Judai slowly opened his eyes and smiled up at Shou, though there was a sad look on his face.

"Shou... Live a long life... and don't... surrender your life..." he whispered. Shou gasped and squeezed his eyes shut.

"ANIKI!!" he hollered. Suddenly, a long pitch black hand shot from the sky and grasped Shou's shoulders, forcing the bluenette into the air. Shou struggled as he was pulled away from Judai, who closed his eyes and waited for death to consume him.

"ANIKI! ANIKI!! NO!!" Shou screamed, thrashing around and demanding to be set free.

Judai's brown eyes slowly fluttered open and he glanced at his hands which were slowly becoming coated in ice. He shuddered out a sob and clasped his hands together in a praying position. Judai clenched his eyes shut and prayed for this to end quickly. For he was going to die all alone.

Suddenly, a warm hand was placed over Judai's hand.

The brunette glanced up and gasped. Right in front of him was Haou, staring at Judai with comforting yellow eyes. Haou's hand was rested over Judai's cold hands, as if assuring the brunette that he wasn't going to leave.

"First Hand of Time..." Judai whispered. He then gasped and shook his head quickly.

"Y-you must run! I-if you stay here you'll... freeze over and die! I can't allow you to-" Judai was interrupted by Haou placing his other hand over the brunette's hands gently, the ice slowly starting to cover Haou's hands as well. Haou then slowly shook his head and smiled assuringly. Judai blushed lightly.

"Y-you..." Judai then smiled happily. "You're going to stay by me?"

Haou nodded slowly, still smiling. Haou then leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Judai's forehead. Judai sighed happily and kept his forehead pressed against the other brunette's.

He wasn't alone.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"ANIKI!" Shou hollered, flailing against the hold that he was. He was quickly being torn away from where Judai and Haou were located on the ground. Now that Haou had refused to leave Judai's side, ice started growing over the crystal that was Haou's home.

"ANIKI! ANIKI!! LET ME GO!! ANIKI NEEDS ME!! ANIKI!!" Shou sobbed, flailing around harshly. But the hand that was holding him wouldn't let go. Shou continued to thrash around until he suddenly saw something zip by him.

_'Huh? ...That was..._' Shou glanced down and saw a silver and blue sword zipping towards the ground where Judai and Haou were knealing. The sword looked familiar somehow, just like the one from the story.

Slowly, the sword glew and changed shape. It turned into a boy who was no older than Judai was. The boy had a mop of blue hair on his head, and was unconscious, so his eye color wasn't visible. The boy was clothed in a white longsleeve shirt with a blue sleeveless shirt over it. The boy had black pants and brown combat boots on, but most of it was covered by a blue cloak that was attatched at his outfit by the shoulders. Shou gasped.

_'Johan!?_' he thought.

Judai slowly glanced up at the falling object in the distance. Haou slowly glanced up and then vanished back into his freezing crystal, knowing fully who the person falling was. Judai gasped as he saw the falling object.

"Johan...!!" Judai called, finding the strength to stand up. Johan fell faster torwards the brunette, though he was still unconscious. Judai reached up and opened his arms to catch the falling bluenette.

"Johan!!"

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Johan!!" Judai yelled. Johan still fell, nearing Judai every second, his consciousness remainging silent. Haou watched from the crystal home that he lived in, a smile gracing his lips as he saw Johan fall past his crystal.

"**_Johan... You came for him_**..." Haou whispered, closing his eyes waiting for the lovers to be reunited. Judai was too wrapped up in happiness over seeing his lover again, that he didn't notice that Johan transformed back into a sword.

"ANIKI!!" Shou hollered, praying that Judai would snap out of his obsessed trance.

"Johan..." Judai whispered lovingly. Suddenly, the sword plunged deep into Judai's heart, piercing the young brunette's soul with its cold metal. Judai tossed his head back and gasped in pain as the cold metal entered his heart, his eyes shut weakly.

"ANIKIIII!!" Shou sobbed slowly as blood went everywhere from Judai's chest, staining the floors with the brunette's crimson life force.

--

Me: JUDAI!! (A.N: Don't blame Johan for injuring Judai. It's all the Third Hand of Time's fault and you must read the next chapter in order to understand what's going on fully!)

Lucy: YOU FUCKING KILLED HIM AGAIN!!

Me: N-no!! You have to read the rest of the story to figure out what's going on here!!

Lucy: THIS BETTER NOT BE THE END OF IT!!

Me: It's not!!

Lucy: ...Good.

Me: Please review and tell me what you think.

Lucy: But the big question is... who is the Third Hand of Time and why does she want Judai and Johan to not meet?

Me: Thing is... you'll NEVER find out!!

Lucy: WHAAAAAT!?

Me: ...I'm kidding. You'll find out in the sequel.

Lucy: Good.

Me: By the way, if you haven't already... please submit your vote to the new poll on my profile. I needs help!! Please review nicely.


	5. Chapter Five: First Hand of Time

**Title**: Darkness and Ice

**Genre**: romance, tragedy, spiritual

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai (Spiritshipping XD XD XD)

**Rating**: M for blood, sexual themes, and LEMON in the first chapter!!

**READ THIS**: NO SKIMMING! Read the story word for word or it'll be confusing! Thanks you!

**Full Summary**: In the village of Hielo, Johan Andersen and Judai Yuki are lovers who will do anything for each other. But when a war between Hielo and a neighboring village occurs, Johan must go and serve in the war. He promises Judai that he will return, but someone doesn't want Johan to return. That someone, Edo Phoenix, makes a wish that Johan will die in the war, which will allow Edo to have Judai for himself. Johan is killed, which upsets Judai terribly. Judai then goes to the villages guardian; the First Hand of Time a.k.a Haou; where Judai pleads for Haou to take _his_ life in place of Johan's...

Lucy: Remember, NO SKIMMING! You'll miss all the fluff/make out scenes/romance/near lemon and the story plot if you do!

Me: Chapter five!! The final chapter in the story!

Lucy: NOOOO!!

Me: ...There'll be a sequel.

Lucy: There better be!!

Me: Indeed!

**Disclaimer**: Based off of DN Angel volumes 6-9, the story "Ice and Dark". Do not own DN Angel OR Yugioh GX.

Story start!!

**_Chapter Five: First Hand of Time_**

Judai instinctivly wrapped his arms around the sword that had pierced his heart and held it close, ignoring the pain and the blood that surrounded his body. Judai nuzzled the hilt of the sword and placed a kiss on the cold metal.

"Johan... my darling... you're back..." the brunette whispered. Johan slowly went from sword form and slipped from Judai's heart. He turned back to human form and laid unconscious in Judai's embrace.

"Unn..." Johan moaned, his emerald eyes slowly opened up. The bluenette glanced around for a quick second before looking in front of him. Standing before him was Judai, tears of joy glistening in his eyes.

"Judai..." Johan whispered. Suddenly, Johan spotted the blood on Judai's chest and the wound upon his heart. Johan's eyes widened and he grasped the brunette's shoulders, holding him tightly.

"JUDAI!! YOU'RE HURT!!" he hollered. Judai smiled and grasped Johan's hands in his own, smiling lovingly, the tears of joy seeping from his chocolate eyes.

"Oh Johan... my darling... my dearest..." the brunette whispered. Johan stared at his lover with awe and shock before pulling him into a tight embrace and dropping to his knees. The ice around Judai's body melted, and the ice around Haou's crystal dissolved.

"Judai... I found you at last... You're all right... Oh, Judai... my world... my everything... Judai..." the bluenette whispered in Judai's ear before nuzzling his neck. Judai moaned quietly and then embraced Johan back.

"You kept your promise to me, Johan. You came back to me... You found me..." Judai whispered lovingly. Johan grasped Judai's shoulders again and stared into his eyes with a deep love visible in them.

"Of course I did. I love you, Judai," the bluenette smiled lovingly. Judai smiled back.

"I love you, too," the brunette whispered. With that, Johan and Judai leaned forward until their lips were a few millimeters from one another. Johan slowly closed his eyes as Judai did the same, both their eyes closed in content.

Finally, their lips met in a gentle kiss. The first kiss that had been shared in a long time.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Back in the real world..._

Shou was thrown from the painting and landed on the ground with a thud. He slowly sat up and rubbed his head in pain. He then glanced around and saw Ryou knealing before him with concern in his eyes.

"Shou? Are you okay?" Ryou asked. Shpu glanced up at the clock and gasped. He had only be gone for a second in the real world. No one had noticed what had happened. No one knew how long Shou was gone or what had happened.

Tears flowed from Shou's gray eyes as he glanced around. Suddenly, he launched himself at Ryou and latched onto him, sobbing loudly into his brother's chest.

"Oh, Oniisama!! I was so scared!!" Shou sobbed. Ryou stared in shock and slowly stroked Shou's hair and embraced him back, allowing Shou to continue to cry as long as he needed.

"Shou... what on earth happened...? Ryou whispered, his voice disappearing under Shou's loud sobs.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"**_So... you're both passing on, aren't you?_**" Haou asked. Johan nodded slowly, keeping his arm firmly laced around Judai's shoulders. Judai rested in Johan's embrace, smiling and sighing in happiness.

"Yeah. We're technically dead... so we must go to Heaven now," the bluenette answered. Haou nodded slowly and glanced up at the sky.

"**_Heaven... That's where you two belong,_**" the brunette smiled. Judai walked over to Haou and hugged him tightly, surprising the gold-eyed brunette slightly at the sudden movement.

"Thanks for everything, First Hand of Time..." Judai whispered. Haou hugged him back and then Judai asked Haou a question.

"Could you... do me a favor?" Haou listened to what Judai whispered in his ear before nodding slowly.

"Yes... I will definately do that," Haou answered. Judai smiled warmly and walked back to Johan, who embraced him tightly and then kissed Judai lightly on the forehead.

"Let's go then..." Johan whispered. Judai nodded, and with that, the two lovers of Hielo vanished into a light, never to be seen by mortals again.

Haou sighed and panted for breath as he snapped his fingers once. Nothing happened in the painting, but Haou still smiled. The brunette smiled happily, a few tears forming in his eyes as he vanished into a deep sleep within his crystal home.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

White snow fell like angel feathers over the land. White speckles of light touched the ground and transformed their colors into a white wonderland. The snow fell upon everything, coating it in a pure blanket of frozen emotion.

Shou sat near a statue of a tall man. He was sitting on the perch, his knees drawn to his chin and his arms clutching the "Darkness and Ice" book. Shou stared at the falling snow, and it reminded him of the snow that fell when he and Judai were heading to the shrine.

Judai...

Shou sighed deeply before burying his head in his knees again. The bluenette felt so empty since his aniki had gone. Whether Judai was all right and if Johan had been reunited with him or not was a mystery to Shou.

Suddenly, a white light came from the book that was clutched in Shou's hand. Shou slowly looked at the book and flipped it open, shocked an amazed at what he saw on the final page.

A message from Judai...

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_"I grew up in the village of Hielo. I befriended Johan and Edo. I soon fell in love with Johan, and our relationship was wonderful. We were the sacred lovers, eternally happy and joyful with one another. I loved Johan with all my heart. But a war soon broke out and Johan was killed. I gave up my heart to save Johan, but he killed himself to be with me forever. The First Hand of Time rescued me, and Johan was sealed into a sword._

_I thought I would never see Johan ever again. But then someone came an gave me hope. It was a boy no older than me, with cyan hair and cheerful gray eyes. The boy gave me hope, and I was never afraid of this boy._

_I was drawn into the Third Hand of Time's trap, and was yanked into a death match. I nearly died, but the boy kept me warm, and assured me to be strong. He was torn away from me, but because he gave me hope, I was reuntied with Johan._

_Thank you for everything. Thanks for giving me hope and for holding me dear in your heart. Thanks for caring for me. Thanks for being there. Thanks for all that you've done to assist me and please live a long life, my new friend._

_Thanks for everything, Shou..."_

The smaller bluenette stared at the page with tears filling his gray eyes. He couldn't believe that Judai could actually write messages to him. Shou had altered the ending of the story.

"Y-you're welcome, Aniki," Shou whispered, burying his head in his hands so he could sob without anyone seeing him in this state.

"You're welcome..."

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_7 years later..._

Shou slowly stepped into the museum in which 7 years ago, his life changed dramatically. Shou was now married and of the age 24. His hair was slightly longer and he was a famous artist.

Shou softly stepped into the room with the single painting in it. The one from Darkness and Ice that had taken him to meet Judai, and had made his life change forever. Shou hadn't felt the same without returning here to say somthing.

"I wanted to thank you for everything," the bluenette whispered. He noticed how the painting had changed in some ways.

The snow had still fallen in the picture, but this time, the crystals on the ground were pieced together in a beautiful pattern. The feeling of the painting... it was no longer sad. It made Shou feel... happy.

"Shou, what are you doing?" Ryou asked, stepped up next to his younger brother. Shou merely smiled and continued to stare at the painting in which he had met Judai and the First Hand of Time. Shou smiled at the painting before answering his older brother.

"I'm visiting... and old friend..."

--

Me: Well, it's finally over!

Lucy: -sniffles- It's such a... sniff... good story!!

Me: Yay! C'mon Lucy! You gotta stop bawling!

Lucy: I CAN'T HELP IT! IT'S SO DAMN SAD!!

Me: Indeed! However, the sequel is more fluffy that this story is!

Lucy: ...Good!! Fluff is love after all.

Me: Please review and tell me what you thought of this story and what your favorite parts were

Lucy: Still the question is.. Who is the Third Hand of Time!?

Me: You'll learn in the sequel! She's a big character in that story! And you'll all get to destroy her!

Lucy: Really?

Me: Yeah. She's trying to kill-

Lucy: DON'T GIVE IT AWAY!!

Me: O-okay!!


End file.
